


The Boy Can Fly

by boonjo01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Flying, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonjo01/pseuds/boonjo01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is terrified of brooms. Can Castiel cure this fear?</p><p>A ficlet written off of a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got from oneinthedirtytrenchcoat on Tumblr. I asked asked for ficlet prompts because I was observing a classroom and had nothing else to do.
> 
> This is the end result.
> 
> It took me about 15 minutes to write, and was the easiest ficlet I have ever written.
> 
> ENJOY!

There it was again.

That damn broom.

Dean didn't want anything to do with it in his first-year, and now still didn't want anything to do with it in his fifth-year.. Ever since he was reprimanded at home for not wanting to fly because the height of three feet off of the ground scared him, he didn't want to touch a broom.

Of course, the House Seeker, sixth-year Castiel, would hear none of it. He even invested his parents' extra Galleons in a double seated broom, kind of like a tandem bike for flying. The Ganymede 10, they called it. Best double seated broom with a Cushioning Charm on the “seats” and a slow, leisurely speed for flying. Perfect for a ride with Dean, who wouldn't have to hold on for dear life, let alone do any of the work. It didn't even go very high: at a whopping 10 feet above ground level, it was perfect for elevated travel as well.

Castiel walked up to Dean, broom in hand and Durmstrang scarf (Dean's favourite) tossed lazily around his neck. “Come on,” said Castiel, “it's not bad. I'll help you. Just like when I helped you with your Potions homework.”

“My Potions homework wasn't higher off the ground than a table.” Dean retorted. Sure, they were dating, but that didn't mean that Cas had to coddle him into doing everything. It's not the way Dean worked, and Cas knew that. But there was something in Dean that didn't want to let Cas down. After a puppy-dog stare from him, Dean finally gave in. “Fine. I'll go on your damn broom. But I swear to you as I stand here if I go higher than where my feet can touch the ground, I'm going to scream bloody murder.”

Castiel grimaced before he mounted the front seat of the broom. “I won't let you fall, alright? I would never do that, and you know that. We'll go at a walking speed, and I'll make sure to fly low enough so that your feet are always in contact with the ground if you want them to be, alright? Now get on the broom and grab my waist. I want to get to flying. I haven't been on a broom in three days.”

Dean reluctantly got onto the unusually smooth and cushioned seat, taking a second before realizing what charm was making this death ride comfortable and gripped Castiel's waist tight. “Remember, if you--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up and just enjoy this.” Cas interrupted.

Dean did as he was told and felt the broom slowly move into motion. He whimpered a little bit as Castiel gently sped into a walking speed. Dean started to loosen his grip on Castiel's waist. Castiel brought the broom high enough so that Dean's feet were barely grazing the grass. Dean whimpered again and gripped Castiel tight, and Castiel lowered the broom that extra inch so that Dean's feet grazed the actual ground now.

“See, not that bad, right?” Castiel smiled and turned around to look at Dean. Dean had his eyes as wide open as they would go and was staring at the ground, but otherwise was seemingly enjoying himself. All Castiel got out of him was a grunt as his eyes stopped bulging and his arms relaxed around Castiel's waist. Then he spoke actual words: “Yeah. Fine.”

Castiel brought the two of them up that extra inch and sped up to a slow jog. Dean didn't whimper this time. Actually, his grip was loosening. “Can we go higher...just a little bit?” asked Dean. Castiel smiled and pulled the broom four inches higher. The reaction from Dean was immediate: Dean totally let go of Castiel's waist and held his arms out, like the muggle's airplanes he saw on occasion back home. He also tilted his head back, with his eyes shut, and let the wind pass over him.

Castiel smiled bigger than he had in two weeks. “Finally liking it, huh?”

“Yeah. I like it. How fast can this thing go?” Dean replied.

“Well,” cooed Castiel, “let's find out.” He pulled the broom as fast as it would go which was about the speed of a bicycle going down a steep hill, and Dean let out a whoop as he punched the air, one arm loosely around Castiel.

Cas smiled inwardly. He'd done it.

Dean could fly.


End file.
